


Recovery

by MrProphet



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Recovery

The climb had been almost more than he could manage. His weak, sickly body was barely strong enough to get out of bed some mornings, and Mount Everest was not a forgiving peak. It spoke of the iron determination of his will that he had made it to the summit.

He looked around, at the friends who had helped him come so far, and he looked up into the clear, blue sky. Up here he was at last free of the choking dust of the meteorite winter. He had achieved his final wish; he could die happy, knowing that he had made it far enough to see the sun.

The sun. It's light warmed his skin, soothing his aches.

Lois bent down beside him. “How are you feeling, Clarke?” she asked.

He sat up and, to his amazement, did so without effort. The ever-present pain of his body had gone; his hand pressed through snow and he felt his fingers dig into the ice beneath with barely an effort.

He practically leaped to his feet, laughing and stretching towards the sun. He leaped up... and hung in the air.

“I feel... super!”


End file.
